The return of Harrison Wells (Snowbarry story)
by TaurusWriter665
Summary: This is a story about Barry Allen and Dr. Caitlin Snow. This story is mostly about Caitlin, she found out that Earth 2 Harrison Wells is in Earth 1. But she also has to keep it a secret from Barry that he has been abusing her over an over.
1. Caitlin

The return of Harrison Wells (A flash- snowbarry story)

(This is my first story so please write positive reviews and FYI Barry got his own house.)

 **Caitlin's POV**

I was testing hard water in the lab. Barry was finished defeating a Meta named water craze so he said that he was going for a run to France. Cisco and I asked him for souvenirs from that country while he was going home. Twenty minutes later I saw a broken camera, and reminded myself to tell Cisco to fix it after that I saw a scary shadow coming towards me.

What I thought was Barry coming towards me, I saw a person who looked a lot like Harrison Wells and he was. I was totally speechless. I wanted to call Barry but he grabbed my phone before I could. And tried running but he caught me, backed me up against a wall and whispered in my ear, "You tell anyone I'm here and will hurt you, badly." As my phone rang, he disappeared into the air.

I saw Barry calling from Paris picked up and answered, "Hi Barry, how's Paris treating you?" He answered back, "Fine and what kind of souvenir did you wanted?" I replied back, "Snow globe with the Eiffel tower." "Okay!" he spoke back, hanging up. Now, as I hanged up Dr. Wells showed his face again stating, "Did you tell him I was here" he was stating and again he recited "Now, as I recalled you were a liar Dr. Snow." I whined back, "I'm not a liar!"

"Oh, well then what I'm going to do to you better lie about it!" he stated, coming at me in a violent and angry way. As he walk towards me I ran as fast as I can towards the exit but he had caught up with me and dragged me back inside to S.T.A.R. Labs cortex, held me down and began touching in unmentionable places for a whole three hours. I begged him to stop but he ignored me.

As he finished shortly after, Barry came dropped the souvenirs and spotted me in a corner and asked "Hey, Caitlin, are you okay?" I kissed him for two minutes and he picked up and carried to his house and on his bed, fell as stayed next to me until I woke up. Two Hours later, when I woke up, Barry was still asleep, when I tried to move his hand then he woke up and asked me what happened and why I was in a corner but I couldn't tell him anything so I told him a lie.

He kissed me above my eyes and I asked him, "Why did you do that?" He replied, "When I found you, you kissed me for like two minutes!" I replied back, "Oh! And can I get back to work, now?" He announced back, "No, because I don't want to end up the way I found you, again! How about I take you home instead?" "Okay! I could use a shower, though!" I answered him back. A few minutes later, I was at my apartment room and Barry was standing right behind me while I was opening the door.

And as I opened the door, Barry came in and asked, "So, what are you going to do first?" I answered him back, "First, I'm gonna take a shower then I'm going to bed." I was walking to the bathroom. After that I head to bed to sleep.

 **Barry's POV**

As I saw Caitlin heading to bed, I deiced to stay with her in case she needed me. Ten minutes later, I saw her tossing and turning as though if she was having a nightmare. I woke her up and she was really excited to me. I asked her what was wrong with her. "Wow, I had a really bad dream and thanks for staying with me!" She told me and also gave me a hug, "No problem." "Listen, I gotta get home if that's ok with you!" I admitted to her. She asked, "Can I come with you?" "What, why?" I asked and she replied, "I don't want that same nightmare happening again!"

Five minutes later, we were at my house and in my bedroom I rest Caitlin down on the bed and she was fast asleep. I tucked her in tightly meanwhile I went to the other room and sleep. A while after Caitlin was having the same nightmare again, I went to check up on her and she was tossing and turning again. I put my hand on her arm and she woke up. I gave her a hug and repeated, "Same nightmare?" "Alright move over!" As I came on the bed, she calm down a bit I continued going on the bed alongside her and she went back to sleep peacefully and quietly. I kissed her on her sleepy forehead and went to sleep.

 **BTW Is Caitlin's hair Strawberry Blonde or Burnette? Because I, myself don't know her hair color.**

 **You wanna know what happening next, stick around for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAITLIN'S SECRET (PART 2)**

 **CAITLIN'S POINT OF VIEW**

The next day, Barry and I was testing how fast that he can run. Cisco decided that he would go home and get some rest.

Five minutes later, Barry stopped running and also decided to go home too.

He suggested that I have to go home to, but I was not really ready to go home yet.

While Barry and Cisco went to their houses, I walked around S.T.A.R. Labs for four hours when a creepy shadow followed me around; I stopped in the cortex to see who the creepy shadow belonged to.

And when I saw who the shadow belonged to I freaked out when I saw that familiar face, Dr. Harrison Wells was following me this whole time.

I grabbed my phone and quickly call Barry instead he grabbed the phone out of my hands and threw a few punches at my stomach, face and sprained my legs.

At the end of it all, he threw me on the floor and whispered in my ear, "You tell anyone that I'm here and hurt you worse than I had hurt you now!" He marched out leaving me unconscious.

When Barry came back to carry me home, he spotted me unconscious on the floor.

I woke up at 6:12 pm; Barry asked me, "Caitlin, are you okay?" I cried back getting off the floor, "No, I can't remember what happened to me!"

He answered back, "That doesn't matter right now."

"What matters right now; are you going home, okay?"

A few minutes later, I and Barry arrived at my apartment door, put me down on the floor and I opened the door and Barry came in.

I took off my brown fur coat and told Barry that I was going to the bathroom.

After that I put on a purple tight vest and grey short tights.

I asked Barry to leave and before he left, he kissed me for five minutes and then left.

I went to bed after that with that same feeling when Barry kissed me.

I woke up at 9:55pm because I was tossing and turning in my bed and so I called Barry and asked him, "Can I come over?" He agreed to the idea.

After that he ran here to get me to his house, he asked me, "1. Why do you want to leave your apartment and 2 what's with the black eye?"

I admitted to him, "1. I've been tossing and turning since I went to bed and the black eye is no big deal!"

"How is it not a big deal, Caitlin? It's a black eye!" He hissed going to my room.

I followed him into my room and locked the door "It's still not a big deal, Barry, not a thing you will do to make it better!" And I again admitted siting to my bed.

When Barry sat down next to me he continued with, "It's not the black eye I'm not so worried about, Caitlin, it's you that I'm so worked up about!"

"Thanks for being so worried about me, Barry." I concluded and went back to bed.

At that time, he came on the bed with me and repeated, "Why did wanted to come over, again?"

"No reason. I just wanted you to come by and now that you're here I feel that I can sleep better." I admitted to him, going to sleep.

 **BARRY'S POINT OF VIEW**

As I watched Caitlin sleep peacefully, I asked myself, why was she tossing and turning so much when I left and why does she have a black eye?

Is it possible that she's keeping a secret from me?

Is it maybe just about anything that is just confusing her?

Whatever it is, I just might ask her about it again tomorrow. I slowly went sleep.

At midnight, I saw Caitlin waking up I don't know for what, but I followed her to see what was going through her mind but it kinda looked like she was going through the refrigerator to get a glass of water but when the doorbell rang, I ran back to bed, pretending to sleep.

I heard Caitlin talking to some guy that was standing in front of the door.

His voice sounded familiar so I hid by Caitlin's fire escape window

A few minutes later, when Caitlin had been coming in her room, I saw a person who looked allot like Harrison Wells pushing her violently on the bed and yelling, _" Who did you have over, tonight?"_ She answered him in a scared way, _"No, no I didn't!"_

But he knew that she was lying, so he punched her in her face and after that he was on her.

His pants were off to start with, then he yelled at her to have to take off her vest and thighs but she refused to do it.

So he took it off for her and she laid there and did nothing while he was forcing himself inside of her with him and she still refused to do it.

So he did it anyway.

For Caitlin, it felt like hours and hours of pain but it had only been ten minutes.

As soon as he was finished, Caitlin was unconscious.

He put on his pants and left the apartment.

And as soon as he left, I left and went home.

 **Sorry I had to cut the story like that.**

 **For updates on this story, please follow me on this account: AlexiaAlibocas**

 **I also published this same story on Wattpad**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAITLIN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I about to leave work for home, and so was Barry and Cisco.

Before Barry left, he waited for me by the elevator.

Barry had stopped me and asked if he could come over to watch a movie, tonight at 8.

I replied back, "Sure, why not?"

I peeked at my watch and the time was 5:45pm

I was eager to get home and scared about Harrison Wells.

I thought to myself, _what was he going to do to me if I had someone come over and what about Barry?_

I looked at the clock and it was 6:15.

I took thirty minutes to get home.

I got in the shower and changed to my pajamas.

Ten minutes later, I started to look for a movie to watch.

I spent twenty minutes looking for a movie to watch, but I couldn't find any interesting ones.

I peeked at my watch and the time was 7:15

Barry was coming in less than an hour.

It was hopeless that I couldn't find a movie to watch with Barry.

I was hoping that Barry would bring a movie.

While I was waiting on Barry, I decided to watch TV and pop some popcorn.

Thirty minutes flew by and I also ate the popcorn I popped.

I had less than twenty minutes to pop over a new batch of popcorn.

Barry was coming in less than fifteen minutes. I was so excited that he was coming.

Fifteen minutes later, Barry came with four movies and popcorn. I said shockingly, " _I already popped some popcorn!"_

He laughed coming in.

I asked him what movies did he buy, and he showed me four movies.

The first three was Rush Hour I, II and III.

The last one was The Tuxedo.

I don't know what that was about but I wanted to watch that last first.

I opened the case and put it in the DVD player.

Barry went to pop more popcorn in the microwave.

I and Barry were watching the movie 'The Tuxedo' starring Jackie Chan.

He is my favorite actor.

Half way through the movie, Barry was starting to fall asleep on himself and I was falling asleep on his chest.

 __  
 _I was tossing and turning in bed and Barry was deep asleep that he didn't know that._

 _I was awake because I was afraid that Harrison Wells was going to hurt me and Barry._

 _I was awake for a few minutes before I got out of bed and went for a glass of water and stayed up for a few minutes more._

 _When_ _I heard pounding on my apartment door, I slowly went to the door to see Dr. Wells opening it_.

 _I tried to quickly close the door, but he pushed it open, letting me fall on the floor._

 _My vision was kinda blurry when I was on the floor when Harrison Well was on top of me._

 _I tried to get him off me for ten minutes, but he wouldn't budge._

 _When he finally got off me, he grabbed me by my hand and dragged me to my room._

 _I thought about Barry before I got to my bedroom door._

 _When_ _we got to my room, Barry was gone. Thank God, Barry got out of here before Dr. Wells came in._

 _He slammed on my bed, which hurt my back a little._

 _He asked me if I had anyone over tonight, I answered back a no._

 _He slapped me so hard that it left a red mark on my face._

 _His left hand slid up under my vest, grabbing my breast._

 _I moaned loudly, he looked up and smiled at me._

 _His other hand also went up under my vest, taking it off in the process._

 _After, he grabbed and squeezed both of my breasts which caused me to moan louder._

 _The bad part of this was I actually loved it, all of it._

 _I wanted to pretend that he wasn't doing all of this to me but I couldn't._

 _Why is all of this happening to me?_

 _I looked at the time and it was 9:50_

 _Five minute later, he put his mouth on my neck, making a love bit._

 _I felt his left hand going below my waist line, taking off my shorts_

 _I felt him inside me a little while after he let go of my breasts._

 _He kept shoving and ramming himself inside of me for ten minutes, after a while when he was done using me for his own pleasure, he put his pants back on and left me unconscious._

 _I woke up five hours later, walking into the bathroom, switched on the light and looked at myself in the full length mirror I had hung up behind the door._

 _I saw each and every scar that Harrison Wells gave me; two punch marks on my back, the shoe print when he stomped on my leg, three bruises on my arms I got from when he pushed me on the floor, the hand palm print on both my wrist and the black eye._

 _I decided not to look at any more scars or bruises and go to bed._

 _As I got to bed, I dozed off._

 _**************_ _ **Caitlin's dream**_ _**************_

 _I was tossing and turning all over my bed._

 _I woke up naked and everything was gone, all the bruises and scars that I had all over me, the wall was white and there was no doors or windows anywhere._

 _I got up and walked around._

 _I started to freak out, then I someone coming towards me._

 _I had trouble seeing who it was._

 _As I saw who that person was, I ran as fast as I could. Dr. Wells ran and caught up with me._

 _As soon as he caught me, he pinned me down to the pale, white floor._

 _I tried to fight him off of me, but that failed._

 _I yelled for help, that also was no use._

 _I felt him inside me for five minutes._

 _I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't listen._

 _After my five minutes of hell, I dozed off before he left._

 _************_ _ **End of dream and flashback**_ _**********_

 _"Cait, Cait, Caitlin wake up!"_ I heard a voice say, it was Barry.

I opened my eyes, _"Cait, are you OK?"_ He asked.

 _"Did you have a bad dream_ _or something?"_

 _"Something like that, why?"_ I said getting up

 _"Because you were sweating, screaming, kicking me and you kept saying stop."_ He explained

 _"What was that SOMETHING about?"_ He asked.

I couldn't say anything.

 _"Caitlin, if something anything is bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?"_

 _"Yeah! Thanks Barry and could you promise me something?"_

 _"Sure, anything."_

 _"Promise that you would always protect me no matter where I am."_

 _"All you have to do is call."_ He said kissing me.

I kissed him back and went back to sleep and he watched another movie.


End file.
